fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Nie daj sie rywalom!
Odcinek 2 Totalnej Porazki: Zemsty Wawanakwy! Chris: Wstawajcie! Prowadzący stanął przed domami uczestników i zaczął krzyczeć. Dakota zdjęła różową opaskę na oczy: Moja cera potrzebuje minimum 8 godzin snu! Będę miała cienie pod oczami! Brick '''stanął ubrany: Melduję gotowość do zajęć! '''Mike z rozczochranymi włosami i grzywką spadającą na oczy: Ludzie! Dajcie żyć! Jeszcze jest noc! <'Ann Maria': Twarz piękna! A ta piżamka w samochodziki podkreśla jego zawadiacki urok.> ** Chris: Udajcie się na stołówkę! <'Zoey': Czy naiwność moją jest cnotą? A może to tylko mi się wydaje? Mike chyba do mnie mrugnął…> <'Mike': Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył mojej dziecięcej piżamy… Najwyższy czas zainwestować w nową… Ann Maria jak zawsze wyglądała ponętnie… Kurcze… Coś mi wpadło do oka… Jakaś muszka… To ten oklapnięty kwiatek we włosach Zoey przyciąga tyle owadów!> <'Dawn': Zamknę oczy na 5 minut. Wyobrażę sobie fiordy skandynawskie, zaczerpnę od nich siły.> Stołówka: Kucharz: Koniec jedzenia obiboki! Zadanie czeka! B''': A gdzie jest Chris? '''Kucharz: Masz jakiś problem?! Chris szuka scenariusza z zadaniem. Ale ja wam nie pozwolę się lenić! Sam przygotowałem zadanie. Scott: Mów dalej. Kucharz: Nie przerywaj mi! Oto zadanie. Macie 4 godziny na przygotowanie zadania dla przeciwnej drużyny. Ma składać się z 3 części. Zoey: I mają to być obojętnie jakie zadania? Kucharz: Cichoo... Tak, ale im trudniejsze tym lepiej. I jeszcze jedno. Cała drużyna będzie miała spięte nogi długi łańcuchem. <'Dawn': Dobra, ten Kucharz jest naprawdę szalony.> <'Jo': Uwielbiam zadania fizyczne!> ** 'Przy domku Wscieklych Szczurow:' Dakota: Mam pomysł, ja będę wymyślać dla nich zadania, i nie będę robić tych co oni powiedzą. W końcu, to ja tu jestem najładniejsza, i powinnam sie oszczędzać. Dawn: '''Ostatnim razem przez Ciebie przegraliśmy, wiec teraz powinniśmy sie skupić i pracować grupowo. '''B: Dawn ma racje, ale nie przejmuj sie Dakota. Kazdy pomysł się przyda i każdy możemy rozpatrzyć. <'Dawn': Cieszyłam się, ze B stanął po mojej stronie. Jest tutaj jednym z nie wielu normalnych.> Scott: A ja myślę, ze powinniśmy posłuchać Naszej księżniczki Jo. Jo: Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Dakota: Hmmm, to idealny pomysł! <'Dakota': Wpadłam na pomysł. Niech Jo będzie przewodzić w tym wyzwaniu, jeśli przegramy, cala wina spadnie na nia!> W tym samym czasie drużyna Krwiozerczych Mutantow: Brick: Jak bylem w wojsku, poddawano mnie eksperymentom Staci: Jakim eksperymentom? Brick: Razili mnie prądem w wannie pelnej wody, kazali mi pływać wśród rekinów, I zakopali mnie żywcem na tydzień. Staci: Fajnie! Tez tak bym chciała. Cameron: Jakie to jest… Żałosne. Ann Marie: Co za... wariaci… Zoey: Uspokójmy sie, i skupmy sie na wyzwaniu. Ann Marie: A właśnie ze nie! Sa ważniejsze rzeczy, niż wyzwania. Mike: Myślę, ze Zoey ma racje. W koncu walczymy o kase.. <'Zoey': To było takieee słodkie, ze strony Mike ze mnie poparł.> <'Ann Marie': Hmmm.. Cos mi tutaj śmierdzi.. Nie pozwolę na to, żeby byli razem, o nie!> Brick: Ej, mam pomysł! Każemy im biegać z zawiązanymi oczami prosto przez 500 metrów z jakiem na głowie. Cameron: To nie jest głupi pomysł. Brick: Wiem, robiłem to w wojsku. ** Następnie wszyscy zebrali się przy domku Wscieklych Szczurow. Mutanty szybko wymyślili dla szczorow konkurencje: bieg z zawiązanymi oczami przez 500 metrów, złapanie jak największej ilości ryb w morzu oraz wypłoszenie niedźwiedzia z nory. Szczury natomiast przygotowali dlamutantow: Dotknięcie najwyższej gałęzi drzewa, skok przez płonące okręgi oraz spędzenie całej drużyny nocy w lesie. Kucharz razem z pomocą Bricka spiął wszystkim nogi w kajdany. Na początku wyruszyły szczury. Każdy miał zawiązane oczy. Wszyscy biegli równo, poza Jo która trochę poganiała drużynę, co wszystkich bardzo zdenerwowało, ale musieli biec z tempem Jo. Pod koniec o mało co przewróciła się Dawn, ale na szczęście w porę utrzymała równowagę. Tym o to sposobem szczury zdobyły punkt. Teraz nadeszła kolej na mutanty. Pierwszym ich zadaniem było przeskoczenie palących się okręgów. Zadanie było uznane za zaliczone, jeśli każdy przeskoczył oraz jeżeli nikt nie zostanie oparzony. Zadanie było o tyle trudne, że musieli się wszyscy doskonale zsynchronizować. Pierwszy skoczył Brick, pociągnął za sobą Zoey, a ona resztę. Każdy po kolei przeskakiwał. Staci pociągnięta nagle przez Mike o mały włos nie trafiłaby w okrąg. Jej się udało. Ale Cameron nie trafił, a ogień szybko zaczął podpalać mu ubranie. Na szczęście Zoey wzięła wiadro z wodą i ugasiła ogień. Niestety mutanty nie zdobyły punktu. Potem szczury łapali ryby. Każdy musiał złapać jedną rybę. Scott i Lightening złapali po osiem. Jo i B złapali po swojej rybie. Nawet Dakota złapała choć się bardzo brzydziła. Dawn nie umiała poradzić sobie z tym zadaniem i przez nią zadanie nie było wykonane. Obok drzewa zebrały się mutanty. Musieli jakoś dotknąć najwyższej gałęzi. Zoey usiadła na barkach Mike przez co reszta mogła się wdrapać na gałęzie. Łańcuch im bardzo przeszkadzał, ale Brickowi udało się dosięgnąć gałęzi. Ostatnie zadanie szczurow polegało na wypłoszeniu niedźwiedzia. Dakota wzięła mapę, lecz Jo szybko ja odebrała. Na zadanie mieli półtorej godziny. Stracili sporo czasu na znalezienie jaskini, jednak im się udało. Scott i Lightening zebrali jagody z lasu i z pomocą Dawn udało im sie wybawić niedźwiedzia. Tym sposobem szczury prowadziły 2 do 1. Wszystko teraz zależało od tego, czy mutantom uda się przetrwać jedna noc w lesie. ** 'W nocy, przy ognisku, drużyna mutantow:' Mike: Opowiedzieć Wam straszna historie? Ann Marie: Jasne, Mike. – powiedziała najmilszym głosem. <'Zoey': Zrozumiałam, ze próbuje poderwać mi Mike> <'Mike': Od kiedy Ann Marie jest taka… Mila?> Zoey odciągnęła w krzaki na chwile Ann Marie Zoey: Co Ty wyprawiasz ? Przecież wiesz, ze on mi się bardzo podoba. Ann Marie: Wiem, ale mi bardziej. Wiec przykro mi, możesz już się poddać. Obie wróciły na ognisko, gdzie Mike zaczynał straszna opowieść: Mike: Rodzinka w składzie: mama, tata, i 5 dzieci zamieszkali w pewnym domu. Ludzie mówili, że w tym domu straszy. Oni się nie przejęli tym. W domu nie było nic prócz jedynego, pustego obrazu. Próbowali go zdjąć na różne sposoby - nie dało się. Wreszcie dali sobie spokój i zaczęli się rozpakowywać. Co kilka nocy z obrazu spływała krew. W tym samym czasie, ktoś z rodziny umierał. W ten sposób umarło już dwoje dzieci - Natala i Bartek. Oboje mieli po 13 lat. Gdy następnym razem obraz zaczął krwawić, Madzia szła do łazienki. Przechodziła koło obrazu. Obraz zwykle był czysty - nic nie było na nim namalowane. Tym razem na obrazie był krwawy napis: NIE OGLĄDAJ SIĘ ZA SIEBIE. Ale ciekawość zżarłą Madzię. Obejrzała się za siebie i...nic już więcej nie zobaczyła. Ktoś a raczej coś wbiło jej kuchenny nóż prosto w serce. Zwłoki Madzi przeniesiono do jej łóżka. Następnego dnia rodzice zaczęli wierzyć w klątwę przeklętego obrazu. Postanowili z pozostałą dwójką dzieci się wyprowadzić. Niestety dom stanął w płomieniach. Nic nie ocalało. Jedynie przeklęty obraz wisiał w powietrzu jakby wisiał na niewidzialnej ścianie. Z jego ram płynął strumień krwi. Na obrazie był tylko krzywy krwawy napis: ŻEGNAJCIE... Ann Marie: Śliczna historia, misiu. Zoey: Mike, przestraszyłeś mnie, naprawdę! (ze strachu wtulila sie w niego) <'Zoey': Śliczna historia, misiu? Ona jest żałosna!> Staci: Ann, Ann, Ann Marie… Ann Marie: Czego się jąkasz, grubasie? Staci: Nnnnnnn nie oglądaj się za siebie. Ann Marie (ciekawsko odwraca sie ze strachem): Co ? Co się dzieje? Staci: Żartowałam ! Ann Marie (grozne spojrzenie): Wcale się nie bałam, tylko udawałam ze sie boje. Staci: Jasne, jasne. Mnie nie nabierzesz <'Ann Marie': Ten głupi grubas jeszcze tego pożałuje.> ** Na stal ranek, drużyna mutantow pojawiła się w obozie. Zaczeli wiwatować, gdyż myśleli ze wygrali. Niestety, po drodze zgubili Staci i Camerona, wiec to drużyna mutantow dziś przegrała. Dakota: Tak jest ofermy, przegraliście! Kucharz: Nie ciesz się tak blondyna, wasza nagroda zwycięska to posprzątanie stołówki. <'Ann Marie': Ta laska Dakota mnie wkurza.. Jak tylko dojdzie to rozbicie drużyn, gwarantuje jej, ze odpadnie jako pierwsza> <'Zoey': Boje się, ze Ann Marie będzie chciała mnie wyeliminować. Ale się nie dam. Musze pogadać z Mike i Staci. Na pewno mi pomoga!> Zoey: Hej Mike, co tam u Ciebie? Mike: Wszystko znakomicie, a jak u Ciebie? Zoey: Również wszystko ok. Co powiesz na to, żeby zagłosować na Ann Marie? Mike: Nie mam nic przeciwko, strasznie zaczęła sie podlizywać. Zoey: Dziękuje Ci bardzo. – Wypowiadając te słowa pocałowała go w policzek. To wszystko widziała Ann Marie. Zoey: Musze iść jeszcze pogadać z Cameronem, pa! Ann Marie : 'Wiec chcesz mnie wyeliminować? – ''Udawała, ze płacze. '''Mike: '''No… Tak… Jakby… '''Ann Marie: Proszę, nie rób tego! Wiesz, bo ja bardzo Cie lubię… Mike: No dobrze.. Nie lubie zasmucac dziewczyn Ann Marie: Dziękuje Ci (przytulila go), zagłosuj proszę na ….. Mike: Ehhh, ale jestes winna mi przysluge. W tym samym czasie: Zoey: Hej Cameron –'' przysiadła się do niego na huśtawkę'' Cameron: '''Witaj Zoey, co Cie do mnie sprowadza? '''Zoey: '''Myślę, ze jest to czas aby pozbyć się Ann Marie jest zbyt wnerwiajaca, co Ty na to? '''Cameron: Jestem ZA, nie nienawidze jej ! Strasznie mnie wkurza. Zoey: Mamy jeszcze głos Mike, czyli powinna dziś wylecieć. <'Cameron': Tak jest, Ann Marie dzisiaj wreszcie odejdzie z wyspy!> W tym samym czasie: Ann Marie: Brick, mój drogi sojuszniku, wiesz na kogo dziś glosujemy, zgadza się? Brick: '''Tak jest! ** Ceremonia Eliminacyjna: < '''Zoey: Wiadomo, ze odpadnie dziś Ann Marie.> < Cameron: Oddaje Swój głos na Ann Marie> < Mike: Naprawdę nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiłem..> < Ann Marie: Teraz plac skutki tego, ze mnie zdenerwowałaś!> ** Chris: No już jestem obozowicze! Ann Marie: Gdzie byłeś przez cały dzień! Musieliśmy wykonywać różne głupie zadania. Brick: I znosić szefa przez cały dzień! Chris: Sorki was, ale cały dzień szukałem dla was dzisiejszego zadania. Miało być łatwe. Chcecie wiedzieć? Wszyscy: Nie! Chris: Dobra. Może przyda się kiedy indziej. Skro nie było mnie cały dzień, a widzowie chcą mnie oglądać, powiem wam coś się stanie jak nie zdobędziecie pianki. Wszyscy: Znowu… Chris: Jest was już tylko 6 mutanty. A pianek tylko 5… Ten kto jej nie dostanie, będzie miała za to bilet w jedną stronę łódką przegranych. Kiedy wyczytam wasze imię, zgłoście się po piankę. Brick. Cameron, Mike, i… Zoey. Została już tylko jedna pianka. Ann Marie lub Staci. .Staci lub Ann Marie. Ostatnia pianka wędruje do… Ann Marie. Staci pożegnaj się ze wszystkimi. Staci: Ale .. Dlaczego? Ann Marie: Domysl sie (wepchnela ja na lodz) <'Ann Marie': I dobrze, niech grubas płaci za Swoje> Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku Powrotu .. Na wyspę.. Totalnej porażki! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wawanakwy!